A Common Bond
by Loney-chan
Summary: An AWOLnow fanfic revolved around myslef and the world's love for humor, adventure, romance and one man...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_AWOL Fanfic_**

AWOLnow is a large role playing message board, where you can create an avaar and move around the rooms, houses and scenes and interact witht he othe rpeople around you. You can have online relationships and the style is based on Anime and Manga, with many faces, hairstyles and clothing to choose from.

* * *

_**A Common Bond**_

I lay here, sprawled out on the couch across from a good friend, an evil enemy, and a dark haired symbol of love trying hard not to dive into jelousy. It hasn't always been this way, hasn't always been this awkward. There was a time when the four of us were oblivious to what our love would do to us, what it would bring us, and how it will eventually destroy us. Looking back now, the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' sure seems like a just-out-of-reach heaven.

With his drooping yet slightly suspended hair and his menacingly powerful eyes, Sasuke strolled in from the freezing winter weather of the AWOL town below the mountain to the slightly warmer cabin atop the sumit, where he swiped the fallen snow from his shoulders and sat close to the fire. I, the bar keep, withmy wavy and always falling green and black hair, triedmy best at keeping the fire going without tripping overmy long japanese robe and puffy pants, but it seemed almost impossible without a bit of help. The storm was growing at an imence rate and showed no signs of letting up.I turned around to face the others.

"Well...uh..."I started, scratching behind my head,"...seems we're out of wood for the fire..."I looked back out the window,"And I don't think i'll be able to go out and chop more till the morning, the storm is just getting way too strong. So it looks like we're stuck up here for the night." I took up a seat next to Sasuke by the fire.

My friend Robert had come up to the cabin with me, along with his girlfriend, Sana. Both were tall red heads with somewhat of an overreactive demeanor. But other than the four of us, there was nothing but a lonely, cold cabin and the howl of wind and rain. The fireplace, centered in the middle of the cabin, was stone cold within an hour, the fire had died within 45 minutes. I stood up and walked around, trying to get some blood pumping in my system and keep me warm. Robert did so as well. Sasuke had already fallen asleep. He wassitting on a bar stool, leaned up against the cold bricks of the fireplace and snoring soundly. I couldn't help but laugh and looked around the old storage shed connected to the back of the cabin for a blanket. All I found was 2 large sheep wool spreads, but figured they'd be good enough.

I spread one over the sleeping Sasuke, stoppin a moment, staring, and wondering what made me go find the spreads in the first place,and gave the other one for Sana and Robert to cuddle under. Soon the couple was asleep and found my restless self deathly bored. I could see everyone's breath, including my own, and out of desperation and lack of sheep, I counted them to fall asleep under the other half of Sasuke's spread. I woke up in the middle of the night, but not of somehting I heard, it was something i didn't hear. Sasuke's normal breathing patter was usually quite heavy, but I didn't hear it. I looked over and shook him, but he didn't sturr. I was becomming nervous and felt his chest. Sasuke was not breathing! The cold must have iced over his lungs a bit andrestarined him from breathing. I rubbed on his chest nervously and beat on it twice, thinking I could jar the ice, break it and give him his breath back, but nothing seemed to work. I had nothing left but to try CPR. I did my best to ty and blow as much warm air into his mouth and lungs as I could. After a while of nevous breathing Sasuke started to cough and hack and I knew he was going to be okay. I wippen my mouth and leaned against the bar weakly, trying to gather what just happened. I must have fallen asleep at that point, that being all I remmeber from that night. All I can assume is that Sasuke and I fell asleep right away and was okay for the rest of the night.

I woke the next morning to the sound of heavy breathing and the cold stare of Sasuke from accross the bar table. He startled me so that I fall from the bar stool onto the warm floor. It hand'nt occured to me then that the floor was warm, but now I thinkI remember, because when I looked around the fire was roaring and some small twigs and bark lay in front of the fireplace, like someone had just started the fire not long ago. Robert and Sana had gone home, but Sasuke had stayed. He seemed slightly amused at my little display, but tried not to show it to me. He just stared.

I soon got up, brushed myself off and looked out the window. The snow had completely cleared up and the sun was shining brightly, so bright in fact that theit seemed almost happy. Sasuke opened the door in an attempt to leave, but i stopped him.

"Hey, your Sasuke right? The one all the girls--" I stopped. Sasuke was a very popular guy among the girls of the AWOL village. He was extreamly smart and overwelmingly good looking. He had a strong looking build and a stern, powerful face. Any girls' dream man. And at the mention of it, he seemed almost sad. "Oh...no i'm sorry, I didn't mean..."Sasuke interrupted me.

"Forget it." He said. "...and...thank you..."I was confused at this point.

"Huh?"(Thinking about it now, I sounded like such a dingbat)

"For the other night..." It hadn'thit me.

"OH! Thats right! All I did was snoop in the managers' old support shack in the back. I found the wool, and decided he wouldn't mind." Sasuke shook his head and opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but stopped and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him and leaving me to shudder strangely in the warmed cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Common Bond 2_

_As I made my way down the mountain I heard the slight roar of a teeming crowd and knew the fangirls had spotted and captured Sasuke on his way home and was flung into a random house, which had been filled to full capacity. As I walked by I felt sort of sorry for Sasuke. The poor guy never got a moments peace. I mean there were girls camped outside on his lawn for crying out loud. I knew that would drive me totally insane._

_I was home for about an hour, thinking about what happened the other night, and what Sasuke could have been talking about when I heard the doorbell ring. I opened it to find Robert and Sana standing in the doorway. _

_"Hey, sorry about leaving you this---" I slammed the door in thier faces. I didn't want to talk right now. (plus I knew it wouldn't hurt thier feelings.) I sat down with a cup of coffee and stared out the window. The storm from the mountain was making it's way to the AWOL village, but it was nothing more than a slight snow. I decided to go and see if I couldn't find a way to speak with Sasuke._

_A strolled down the allyway of the village. There was no way you could bypass his house, his lawn was always filled to the brim with spaz fangirls. He somehow found a way to let only himself in. I tried not to commune too much with those girls, they were the lowest of the low, stalking a poor guy till he dies of suffocation. Made me sick to my stomach._

_Somehow I made it through the sea of rabid fangirls , who seemed to want to rip me apart for getting that far, and I accidently stepped in the fire of one girl, and lit my robew on fire... and knocked on the door. Obviously he didn't come, and I hadn't expected him to either. Luckily I had a backup plan. I wonderd why people didn't think of this before, and I realized that it would probobly give the fangirls ideas, so I couldn't let them see...I stuck a letter in through a crack in the door, and waited by my mailbox for a reply. I knew that even if I were a lowly fangirl, Sasuke wouldn't let mail go unanswered. _

_It took a few days, the mailman getting bombarded by fangirls dying to know what Sasuke wrote, but I got it in one piece. I had orriginally wrote to see if Sasuke was doing alright, he told me that he had a cough for a while, but he was doing fine. I asked him if he should see a doctor, but he said he didn't see the need to._

_The mail made me strangely happy, and I didn't know why. But I found out when I went to work the other day. I was tending to a man at the bar in the hut atop the mountain when Sasuke walked in. He came up to the bar, and did something he normally doesn't do. He smiled at me. That was the first time I had ever seen him smile. He looked just too cute. I asked him if he'd like anything to drink._

_"Coffee..."He said tiredly. I got him some._

_"Are you tired, Sasuke-san?" I asked._

_"Just a bot of a long climb..."_

_"I see."The sun was starting to retreat from the sky and it was getting darker. _

_"Are you going to be okay wlaking home?" He asked me. I was quite surprized._

_"Uh...yeah! I take late night shifts all the time!"_

_"I'll wait untill your done...we can walk home...together."I was so happy to have an escort. I always walked home by myself, Sana and Robert never walked me home..._

_Sasuke waited as promised. The newly fallen snow was glistinging in the clear moonlight and the air was brisk, but not freezing. Sasuke smiled at me again. I could sence myslef blushing but didn't know why. We walked to his home in silence, maily because we didn't want to wake the fangirls up. We stopped on the porch and said goodbye. I continued to blush as I did something totally unexpected. I leaned over slowly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. I felt my face grow hot and I became embarrased. I bowed to Sasuke, said sorry, and ran away before I could get any sort of reply._


End file.
